


In These Moments

by ProneToRelapse



Series: Jim and Seb Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't get me wrong they're still violent, Drabble, Fluff, He's not as infallible as he makes out, I need some fluff okay, Jim really does love Seb, M/M, Seb is long suffering, They just really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who's brain is always constantly working, Jim never stops to think about the simple things. Because there really is nothing simpler than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Moments

It's in times when Jim used to look up from behind his desk, after hours spent pouring over files and signing documents, to see Sebastian sitting dutifully on the office sofa, leafing through his own pile of paper work.

It's in times when Jim carries two plates of food from the kitchen to the dining room to set one down in front of Sebastian and take a seat opposite him.

It's in times when Sebastian comes home, smiling victoriously because a job has gone spectacularly smoothly, and Jim hasn't seen him smile that wide in ages.

It's in times when Jim wakes up alone in bed and sits up abruptly, only to relax when Sebastian walks back in with two cups of tea, glasses low on his nose.

It's in times when Sebastian leans back in his chair; taking off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly and sighing, but still smiles as Jim walks past and reaches out to touch Seb's shoulder absently and just because he wants to.

It's in times when Seb clutches Jim tightly to him, only their panted breaths and sweat-slicked skin between them as their bodies meld together, flushed with heat and want, and Jim wants to be held closer, gripped tighter, because he doesn't want to be let go.

It's in the times when Jim's mind is to much for him to handle, the pain blossoming behind his eyes, igniting like spirit-soaked kindling, and Seb notices - how does he always know? - and clutches Jim's arms, pulling him in for a gentle kiss; the only time Seb is truly gentle with him, the only time he really needs him to be.

And it was in the time when Jim stepped back into Sebastian's life alive - so _very much alive_ \- and Sebastian's hollowed eyes filled with so much pain and yet a kind of longing desire and love that left Jim breathless and confused that he could hurt someone so much and yet be accepted back in a heartbeat.

These are the times that Jim knows just how much he really loves Sebastian.

These are the times that Jim knows he will never stop.


End file.
